Brothers Conflict
by ProtoccoloGamma
Summary: Rem y Jealous son de vueltos al mundo humano esta vez como un par de hermanos humanos gracias a un semi-dios llamdo Zhypon ahora que ambos están "vivos" ¿Quien sera el que se quede con Misa? ¿Sera el frio Rem o el calido Jealous? eso sera cosa de saber ganase los sentimientos de la rubia


Con pesadez comenzó a abrir sus ojos aun adolorido por alguna razón en particular que el desconocía. Poco después de escribir el nombre del tal Ryuuzaki había aparecido en aquel lugar totalmente blanco pero… ¿Cómo era que siguiera vivo? ¿No que iba dejar de existir para siempre?

Se levantó del suelo —Si es que a eso se le podía llamar suelo— y un par de hebras moradas-rosadas le cayeron en el ojo que no tenía cubierto, Se sintió más bajo de lo normal y en lugar de un esqueleto llevaba puesto ropas blancas parecidas a esos uniformes que había visto en algunos humanos cuando iban a la "escuela". También observo sus manos ya no eran un par de manos huesudas como el las recordaba si no un par de manos cubiertas de piel muy pálida

—¿Rem?—Pregunto por lo bajo una débil voz, Que sonaba como la de un asustadizo muchacho

Volteo un poco la cabeza y miro al dueño de esa voz,Era un chico de unos 13 años que vestía una camiseta verde y unos jeans, Tenia cabello castaño con puntillas a los lados y ojos —O mejor dicho un ojo por que el otro llevaba un parche— verdes.

—Soy yo Jealous…—Explico tímidamente el chico castaño pero Rem aun no salía del shock en el que estaba.

¿Cómo es que Jealous estaba vivo?,¿Cómo era que él estaba vivo?.

—¿¡J-Jealous?! ¿¡C-como e-es q-que?!..—Tartamudeo el _ex-_shinigami aun sin entender que estaba pasando

De repente algo le cayó en la cabeza: Era una libreta blanca y al abrir la pudo observar: Bienvenido a la Zona cero Rem

Rem no hizo más que asustarse y lanzar la libreta blanca al piso

—Otra vez el truco de la libreta Zyphon, Me esperaba otra cosa viniendo de ti—Pregunto a la nada el que vendría siendo Jealous

—Admítelo Jealous,¡Su cara fue muy graciosa!—Rio una voz como la de un púberto.

Un ruido seco se esparció como si alguien hubiera caído.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un chico con un sueter, pantalones y cabello blancos. En si el chico era totalmente blanco exceptuando sus ojos dorados que aún seguían mirando a Rem

—Bienvenido a mis dominios Rem, Soy Zhypon un gusto—Se presentó amablemente el chico.—Mas te vale decir me tus preguntas por que luego no respondo nada—Farfullo como si estuviera molesto

— ¿Quién eres?,¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?,¿Dónde estoy?—

—Soy algo así como un semi-dios, Estoy aquí para hacerles compañía en su eterna estadía porque desobedecí a mi padre el dios de la vida al revivir a una humana, La energía no se destruye ni crea las almas son energía por lo tanto se pueden destruir. En la Zona Cero donde van los shinigamis que evitan la muerte de un humano…—Fue su seca respuesta antes de tirarse al piso y hacer como que estaba cansado

Al poco rato ya se había hecho amigo del tal Zhypon y le habían explicado una o dos cosas por la que le habían enviado ahí.

—Entonces… Reviviste a una humana de la cual te habías enamorado y por eso los demás dioses de la vida te mandaron aquí.—Se reiteró por tercera vez el de cabello morado

—Sip—Soltó otra vez secamente el de cabello blanco— Tengo unos portales para ver al mundo humano pero me deprimo al verlos por lo que prefiero ni mirar cuando Jealous se envicia en esas cosas.—Bufo dándole una mirada fría al mencionado

—¿Y Misa?—Pregunto Rem al otro _ex_-shinigami

—Muerta—Respondió melancólicamente el castaño y Rem solo bajo la cabeza al oír esto

—Saben algo ustedes dos me dan mucha pena—Dijo el semi-dios— Que tal si los envío al mundo humano a con su reencarnación y así me dan algo con que entretenerme —Ofreció y ambos le miraron muy interesados.—Oh perdón olvide mencionar que me mandaron aquí pero aún tengo mis poderes —

—¿Y entonces solo así como así nos enviaras?—Cuestiono Rem conociendo que si tenía que ver con hacerle trampas a los dioses de la vida casi siempre había letras chiquitas en los contratos.

—Por supuesto que no—Respondió el oji-dorado— Tengo que construir todas unas vidas y por su puesto hacerle trampa al rey de los shinigamis y mi padre, Les prometo que no hay letras chiquitas en el contrato pero tampoco será tan sencillo… Si a uno le llega a pasar un accidente semi-mortal los devuelvo para acá enseguida ¿_Capisi?_—

—Entendemos—Respondieron al unísono

—¡Ya quiero ver otra vez a Misa-chan!—Exclamó muy emocionado Jealous—

—Yo igual Jealous… Yo igual…—Dijo Rem antes de que todo quedara oscuro

* * *

Ambos trataron de abrir de nuevo los ojos. Paresia que estaban acostados en algo muy suave y por alguna otra jodida razón les dolía la cabeza a ambos —Esta vez no fue culpa de Zhypon fue el escritor que se harto de escribir cosas felices—

—_Rem,Jealous...—_Llamo una voz femenina—Chicos arriba arriba...—Llamo por segunda vez la voz pero ellos no querían levantarse por nada del mundo —Efecto de levantarse para ir al colegio—

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se toparon con un lugar muy diferente al que estaban en una habitación con las paredes de un color azul ideal para su edad con tres ventanales gigantes con cortinas azules haciendo juego con las paredes los ventanales ocupaban una pared entera el piso estaba alfombrado de negro también había un gran librero —Que competía en cantidad de libros con la de Roger de su oficina— en el medio de la habitación se encontraban las dos camas sobre las que estaban semi-sentados con cobertores azules,también había una televisión de pantalla plana,un escritorio con computadora ,Y un enorme armario.

—¿Donde estoy?—Pregunto Jealous sin si quiera ponerse a pensar lo que decia

—En su habitación,Parece que el golpe les provoco algo de amnesia—Contesto la señora castaña que estaba delante de la cama de Rem.

Jealous no hizo mas que rodar los ojos repitiéndose así mismo lo mucho que conocía a Zhypon.

—Bueno tengo que irme les deje el desayuno en la mesa—Se despidió su "madre" le dio un beso en la frente a los dos y salio volando a la calle.

Ambos solo se pararon y desviaron la mirada hacia el espejo y se miraron. Definitivamente Zhypon no había querido esforzarse en cambiar la apariencia que tenían en la Zona-Cero y prefirió dejarlos como estaban —Cosa que dejaba cada vez mas en claro lo holganza que era Zhypon para ciertas cosas—

—Hola—Saludo de la nada Zhypon apareciendo en el espejo pero los chicos solamente hicieron un gesto de que no debió aparecer asi

—¿Que haces aquí o mejor dicho como es que te apareces aquí?—Cuestiono Rem

—¿Por favor no me digas que creíste que los dejaría a merced de esos humanos?,Primero muerto antes que dejar que los descubran. Ah por cierto la chica a la que están buscando se llama Misa Kagane— Rem rodó los ojos por oír el nombre que en ese momento sonaba demasiado parecido al de su Misa

—¿Es el mejor nombre que se le ocurrió a los dioses de la vida? —Pregunto sarcásticamente el pelimorado

—Tu no digas nada tu nombre ahora es Rem Atsushi—

—¿Te falta imaginación o eres así de estúpido?—

—Al menos yo no estoy tuerto—

—Al menos yo no soy...

—¡Chicos ya basta tenemos que irnos!—Interrumpió Jealous y ambos le lanzaron una mirada fría y pusieron marcha hasta la institución.

* * *

En otro lado una joven rubia llamada Misa Kagane ingresaba a la escuela secundaria de Kanto quien venia acompañada de sus padres.A ella no le incomodaba la presencia de sus padres puesto que no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran ella prefería hacer las cosas a su modo, Su madre y su padre habían sido grandes admiradores de una gran cantante llamada Misa Amane que había muerto muy joven en un accidente de avion pero aun así era muy recordada en todos lados ademas ella era la razón de su nombre y de por que quería convertirse en una gran cantante para ser recordada como una gran persona.

—Misa-chan,Prométenos que te ira muy bien en tu primer dia de clase— Dijo el padre de la rubia

—Si Otto-san ¡Hoy daré mi mejor actuación!—

—Bien nos vemos querida— Se despidieron ambos padres y la chica se dirigió al interior de la institución.

Por otro lado los chicos iban llegando a interior de la institución cuando ambos observaron a una chica rubia con cabello atado en dos coletas pasar por la entrada

—¡Rápido Jealous escóndete!—Ordeno el tuerto —Los dos están tuertos pero aquí hablamos de Rem—

Ambos se metieron en un arbusto y después fueron detrás de la chica rubia que habían visto.

—Misa-chan,Que gusto volver a verte—Saludo una joven castaña acompañadas de un pelinegro y un castaño

—¡Hola Nami-chan!,¡Makoto-kun!,¡Reisuke-kun!—Saludo Misa a sus viejos amigos de la primaria

—Al parecer todos vamos en la misma clase—Dijo Reisuke

—Por cierto,¿ustedes no han visto a ya saben quienes?—Pregunto Misa a sus compañeros—Es que tengo una cita el sábado con...

—Miren ya llegaron— Apunto Makoto observando a los chicos que venían echos un desastre

—H-hola a todos—Saludo tímidamente Jealous

—Hola Misa—Saludo friamente Rem —Aunque todos sabemos que por dentro estaba de lo mas nervioso—

—Rem! Jealous!—Saludo muy alegre Misa abrazando a ambos —Que estaban mas rojos que tomate en buena época—

—Por cierto Rem espero que no te olvides de que acordamos salir el sabado—Dijo Misa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rem que aun seguía colorado

En eso sonó la campana y todos —Menos Rem y Jealous— salieron corriendo a su aula.

—Hey—Se quejo Rem por el golpe en la cabeza que le dio Jealous

—Esto es la guerra hermano mio—

Y como decimos los humanos en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale


End file.
